deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Sociopathic Slayers vs. Menacing Mercenaries
The Sociopathic Slayers! Team of four, who are the most diabolical and sinister men alive, who thrive on killing. The Menacing Mercenaries! Team of four, who are hired by the most desperate of contracts, who always accomplish their task. Who is DEADLIEST?! Our team of experts, armed with the latest in 21st century science gather to determine... who would survive in a clash of two deadly four man squads. Individual Warriors Weaponry Used Final Fight... Slayers: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Mercs: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png In a ruined town in Nazi Germany, Edward Richtofen, is driving a hijacked German Kübelsitzwagen, as Scorpion, Vincente De Santa, and Karl Ruprecht Kronen are heading to Richtofen's secret laboratory. "You said you would lead me to Quan Chi, Richtofen! Make good of your word, or I will have your head!" Scorpion says impatiently. Richtofen replied to him... "In good time, Scorpion. But I have a few more errands that need to be dealt with. Thanks to you, and Kronen, we easily dispatched those weak and foolish Wermacht from this wretched place" They parked, as Cad Bane was flying in across town, in a futuristic civilian speeder from Courscant. "Alright, boys. The CIS says that these are the only other threats to them besides the Galactic Republic. And they're paying top dollar." Cad Bane says, as he carries his teammates to the battle. "Do you know remember why I brought you all here?" "I have the feeling I should say for a common goal, but where's the plot? I mean, is this in my universe, or your's? Hell, it could even be technoviking's over here! At least have some sort of continuity here!" Deadpool replied, as Il Duce then said to Bane... "Because we're the best at what we do." Mattias nodded, and then added in... "And also we're being payed top dollar." "Exactly, gentlemen." Cad Bane lands, as the four get off the ship. He then begins to get the four into a huddle, and then says to his men... "Alright, here's the plan..." But before he could speak, Deadpool grasps his katana and then shouts... "Let's do this! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As he ran, blindly to the enemy, there was an awkward silence among the group, as Mattias said to the guys... "Should we go in after him?" Cad Bane then dryly replies "No. Use the transrecievers when you bag one of the four. Meet here, and we'll head out just as quickly as we arrived." Il Duce split up, going towards where Deadpool is, as Mattias and Cad head out towards the Eastern section of the map. Meanwhile, Edward and his crew drives to a building, as Edward gets out of the vehicle, and then says to his men.... "Kronen, Scorpion... search for any survivors. I want to see them suffer. Vincente, guard the car." "Alright, amigo." De Santa says, as he propped himself against the passenger side door. Richtofen entered the building, searching for something, as Il Duce then sees De Santa, as he sternly said to him. "Vincente De Santa! You have burned the homes of innocent people, and killed innocent women, as if you were ordering a pizza." Vincente looked confused, and asked to himself, "What is a pizza?" , as Il Duce undid his leather coat, revealing his 6 gun vest. At the same time, Richtofen found what he was looking for... "Ah! The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My finest invention!" He says, before hearing gunshots. Edward ran out of the house, while Il Duce reached for the middle secion, grabbing both his Smith and Wesson revolvers, as De Santa drawn his gun. Il Duce missed his first two shots, as De Santa missed his. He began the lever action to reload, however, Il Duce shot his finger off, as he dropped his gun. "Ah! You bastard!" De Santa says, as he clutched his bloody hand, as Il Duce fired three more rounds into him, ending the corrupt soldier's life. file:red.png (3-4) As he turned, around, he had seen Deadpool, who had his katana at the ready, while Il Duce had his pistols aimed at him, but did not fire. "I almost thought you were trying to kill me" Il Duce said, as Deadpool passively stated. "Nah, that's the Roman's job." Il Duce seemed confused, as Richtofen seen them both, and fired his Wunderwaffe, which shcoked Il Duce to the point of his heart stopping. file:blue.png (3-3) The current continued to travel, as it hit deadpool, as he made comical noises as he was being electrocuted, until he was knocked out. Thinking that he was dead, Richtofen began reloading his weapon after walking to Deadpool, and then spitting on his mask. Meanwhile, Kronen spread apart from Scorpion, as he was found by both Cad Bane and Mattias Nilsson. Cad Bane began to draw his LL-30 Blaster, however, Karl shot it out of his hand with his Mauser c96. Cad began to individually fire blasters from each gauntlet, as he was retreating. Meanwhile, Mattias fired at Kronen, doing damage with his hits, as Kronen fired until he was dry. He retreated to the vehicle that he rode in on to gather ammo, as Mattias was in pursuit. Karl reached the car, and gathered some more ammunition for his Mauser, as Mattias kept firing. He was doing damage to Karl's armor, but it wasn't doing the trick. He then seen the cover to the gas tank, and unloaded rounds into it, causing the vehicle to explode, which divided Kronen in half with the blast. file:red.png (2-3) "Ha! Beautiful!" Mattias said proudly, as the effect was strong enough to wake Deadpool up, after he recovered from his slumber. Deadpool looked over at Il Duce's corpse, and said aloud. "Sorry bud, shocked me too." He then sees Karl's lower torso, and then looked at Mattias, proudly stating, "Oh my God, you killed Kronen!" When all of a sudden, a dart is seen penetrating Mattias' heart from behind, as blood comes from his mouth. file:blue.png (2-2) "You bastard!" Deadpool stands up, as Scorpion retracted his rope dart. He then sends a hellfire kunai at Deadpool, who exclaimed "Block!" As he held his forearm up, as the kunai embeded in Deadpool's arm, as he squealed with pain. "Come here!" Scorpion commanded, as he jerked Deadpool towards him. Scorpion grabbed Deadpool's arm, and then broken it, before pulling the Kunai out. As he was about to stab Deadpool with it, he recovered enough to pull out his sword, and clashed the two weapons. Steel clashed with steel again, until the length of Deadpool's blade was overwhelming, as he does a clean slash through Scorpion's neck. file:red.png (1-2) Deadpool then proudly exclaimed... DECAPITATIONNNN!!!!!!!!! As he stomped the ground, while Scorpion's head fell off his shoulders, as blood spurted out of Scorpion's neck, while the body fell. Meanwhile, Richtofen spied Deadpool, highly suprised that he survived his invention. "Impossible!" He stated, trying to sneak away, as Cad Bane was waiting in an alley way. He switched the firing selector on his gauntlet, as he waited patiently. When the time was right, he quickly stepped out and aimed his gauntlet, casting a powerful flamethrower on Richtofen, incinerating him, as he screamed, similar to his many victims. (0-2) file:red.png Cad Bane smirked, and then contacted Count Dooku from his communications device. "The job is done. However, my rates have doubled." Dooku smiled at Bane's reliability and effectiveness, and stated. "It shall be done. I'll wire your credits to your account." Deadpool runs over to Cad Bane, and says "Aw, yeah! We did one thing, and one thing only! Killed us some Nazis!" Cad Bane shot Deadpool with his blaster, obviously not a fan of his mouth. He then sees Deadpool moving, and then says to him... "You don't die, do you?" In which Deadpool proudly replied, while he's on the ground, "Nope!" "Hurm." Bane replied, as he began to walk away, as Deadpool began to follow him back to his ship. "You know, we need a theme song! It'll get us so many more clients!" Deadpool said, as tehy were walking off screen, as he began to sing... "Cad Bane and Deadpool!!! Alien and a Fool!!!" When the last sound is another blaster shot, as the camera faded out. Category:Blog posts